


Woodland Verse

by Sister_to_the_Queen



Category: The Blair Witch Project (1999)
Genre: Horror, Horrorterror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_to_the_Queen/pseuds/Sister_to_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homage to the Blair Witch. Blessed All Hallows to you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Verse

Listen.

We are waiting.

Can't you hear us  
'Neath the leaves?

There is peace here  
The whole year round  
The fruits of the forest  
Rich and plenty  
Trees so ancient  
Gone down so deep  
Their roots reaching  
To the bowels of the earth.

Come and wander  
In our green shades  
Come and marvel  
At our moss-grown glades  
Come and stumble  
Over skulls long bleached  
Come and tremble  
For the law you've breached.

In the night, our shadows dance  
In the dark, our fleshless trance  
In the night, the creaking branch  
In the dark, you've lost your chance

Listen.

We are calling.

Can't you hear us  
'Neath the leaves?

Spurn the lamplight, flee your nest  
Face the darkness, meet your test  
Hear the beetle, the grave it digs  
Run for shelter, feel our twigs  
Pierce your eyes, and slice your knees,  
Their way under your skin ease,  
Break your veins and crack your bones,  
With blood bedew the holy stones,  
Fuel our dancing, feed the beast,  
Come and join us at our feast.

Reach the center, then descend  
Flesh so tender, tear and rend  
Your heart beating, warm and red  
Not fit for eating, cold and dead.

Your hands they claw  
In red-caked dirt  
Your eyes do but  
The edges skirt  
Of ancient secrets  
Rank and raw  
Kept by things  
Of gaping maw.

Not for you  
Them e'er to see  
To kill you thus  
Was our decree.

 

There is peace here  
The whole year round  
The fruits of the forest  
Rich and plenty  
Trees so ancient  
Gone down so deep  
Their roots reaching  
To the bowels of the earth.

 

 

Listen.

We are waiting.

Can't you hear us  
'Neath the leaves?


End file.
